


Tag.  I Love You.  Still.

by VividDayDreamer



Series: An AgentCorp Love (TILY) [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Clumsy Love Making, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: That infamous tagline that started years ago, born from playfulness, continued to be a part of Alex and Lena's relationship.A compilation of stories dedicated to the established relationship between Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor.  The married years.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: An AgentCorp Love (TILY) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Tag.  I Love You.  Still.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Hey everyone! It's been a looong time coming, but it's back! TILY part 2!
> 
> Just in case you guys don't follow my [Tumblr (@DreamsEscapeUs)](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/), I've been in a writer's block funk, and with the help of an avid reader (and now, very good friend that I'm dedicating this chapter to), I've been inspired to bring this story back to life to help reacquaint myself with these characters and hopefully get me back into writing more frequently.
> 
> This 3rd installation of this series will continue with their infamous tagline, except, it's focused during their married years. The original work will be "closed" (but not really), so that it doesn't look unfinished, but I will continue to post pre-wedding snippets to that one as time permits.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And, as always, I appreciate hearing your thoughts!  
> 

  
Alex stumbled into the cabin, her toe catching the edge of the wooden threshold. Snow knocked off her boots and into the foyer as she caught herself. She cursed under her breath at the old hazard—a protruding piece of timber that had swollen over time and warped upwards.

  


"Old habits die hard, eh love?" Lena teased as she emphasized her moments, raising her feet several inches higher than necessary, as she marched over it and into the entryway.

"It's been ten damn years and they STILL haven't fixed that damn thing. I'm honestly surprised no one's filed a lawsuit related to an injury. Like knocking one's teeth out."

"Al, relax," Lena said, gently placing her hand on Alex's chest and joking shoving her now wife, backwards. "You're exaggerating. Plus, it's also your fault for continuously NOT picking up your feet when you walk sometimes. _Shuffler_ ," she taunted. It was a long story, but the nickname that came about from that one incident many years ago, had now stuck, and has become something Alex always groaned about.

"I am NOT a shuffler! I— You know what? Nevermind. Next time, I'll let _you_ carry all these bags and see how _you_ handle tripping hazards that can't easily be seen."

"Darling, for one, you and that threshold have been at odds with one another for so long, and so often, that you'd think you'd remember by now. And two, I _offered_ to carry some of those bags in. Or did you suddenly forget?" 

  


Lena cocked her hip to the side, crossed her arms against her chest and raised her brow. Alex just rolled her eyes.

  


"We haven't been here since last year, Lee! And, okay, fine. As long as I'm around, you're right, I'll never let you carry anything than your own stuff. But that's only _if_ I don't have enough hands. And if you're stubborn enough."

  


Lena's smirk melted into an endearing smile. She stepped close to her wife and draped her arms across Alex's shoulders, cupping her hands around Alex's neck, with her fingers gently scratching at her hairline.

  


"Stubborn, huh?"

"Oh please, you know you are sometimes."

"You're too kind."

"Pffffbt, you're the only one I know that prides herself in her stubbornness," Alex scoffed with amusement.

"Used in the right way, it can be a rather rewarding quality. Besides, it's not like _you_ aren't quite stubborn yourself," she quipped.

  


Alex lifted her sights towards the ceiling and pressed her lips into a line as she hummed.

  


"Hmm... that's true. But that's usually because I care. Like about you exerting needless energy to lift suitcases."

Lena giggled slightly. "After all these years, you're still so chivalrous."

  


Alex's lips curled into a half smile as she placed her hands on Lena's hips, then leaned forward and kissed her softly.

  


"I always am. And always will be," she responded tenderly.

The brunette smiled bashfully, "And still so damn sweet too."

"Well, you know it uh... kinda earns me bonus points too," Alex grinned mischievously, causing Lena to pull away slightly.

"Oh, I see. Is that what this is? Amping up your charm to win me over?" Lena smirked.

"Lee, it's our anniversary. We're back in the same cabin I took you to on our very first night together. I'm playing ALL my cards right for this weekend. Duh."

  


Lena chuckled and shoved Alex away playfully.

  


"You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

"And yet you still love me," Alex said smugly.

"And why I married you, Mrs. Danvers."

"And I feel lucky every damn day for it, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers."

Lena huffed out a soft laugh, "You really are laying it on pretty thick."

"My charming self will romance the hell out of you and make you fall in love with me all over again," she sarcased.

Lena couldn't stop herself from grinning. "You're such a dork sometimes."

"Hm... but, I'm your dork."

Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Till death do us part."  


  


* * *

  


Alex strolled into the living room. The space was lit warmly by the sconces that hung on the wooden panels of the cabin, which added to the dancing glow of the fireplace. Lena sat on the worn in, rustic leather sofa; her legs curled up under her. Alex plopped herself down next to her wife and let out an audible sound of relief.

  


"Was it honestly that much work to make popcorn, love," Lena taunted.

"If you're gonna be mean, you don't get any," Alex joked, emphasizing her words by curling her arm around the bowl greedily and shifting away. Lena just rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Alex's arm, then wiggled her fingers in a 'hand it over' motion, to which Alex easily gave in.

"It's just that... of all the things they hadn't replaced, I'm glad it wasn't this sofa. It's sooo damn comfortable. I practically melt into it."

"Oh, I recall." 

  


Lena's lips curled up slightly at the edge of her mouth, her tone, hinting of amusement from years past as she picked up a kernel and slipped it into her mouth. As they exchanged glances of the unsaid memory, Alex shifted closer to Lena. After a moment, she mock yawned and stretched, then slowly draped her arm around Lena's shoulders, to which Lena laughed and looked to her wife.

  


"Alex Danvers, that is honestly the cheesiest move you could've done."

"Hey, it worked over ten years ago, didn't it? Don't knock a good move. There's a reason it's a classic."

"Love, I'm your wife. You can put your arm around me whenever you want. No protest."

"That so?" she hummed. Her eyes squinted slightly and her lips curled upwards, devilishly.

  


Alex took the bowl of popcorn away from Lena and placed it on the coffee table. She then turned her attention back to the woman beside her and slid her body closer.

  


"You know... that night was pretty amazing..." 

  


Alex continued to press up against Lena's side, then twisted her body to face her. Eager to replay the night in question, she gave a half smile and locked eyes with those heavenly greens that set fire to her soul. Her smile grew fonder then, just before she leaned in to kiss her. Gently. Carefully. Just like she had those many years ago. However, this time, her head and heart were overwhelmed with the thought of now having Lena as her own. It mixed in with the flashbacks of that steamy night from long ago, which lit a familiar urge and desire in her core. It added to the memories of more recent encounters and all of it made Alex anxious. Bold.

Their kiss grew heated. Lena's supple lips, the taste of her, the recognizable feel of them against her own, caused Alex to breathe out a heavy sigh of need and want. Lena placed her hand upon Alex's neck, sliding it up to her face, as Alex's left hand snaked across the front of Lena's torso to pull her close. Then, in one motion, Alex moved that same hand down to the couch for leverage, as her other hand drifted from the back of the couch—from behind Lena—down the cushion's surface, until it landed on the top Lena's thigh. Alex spread her fingers, grasping onto that sexy muscle, flexed her fingers to grip at the denim covered area and pushed her leg to the side, opening up a space for her to slide into. The move was purposeful and needy and a little... too quick.

Alex grew too impatient then, and her sudden, forceful movement as she lunged forward, caused her to headbutt Lena slightly. Alex's forehead knocked into Lena's eye socket, causing noses to clash as they both flinched from the impact. Alex swiftly apologized and the both of them giggled shortly thereafter.

  


"You're losing your touch there, Alex," Lena joked, her fingers softly caressing the injured area of Alex's head.

"I'm still smooth," she defended. "I just... I got too excited, I guess," she said bashfully.

"Don't think too hard, love," Lena said with a soft, reassuring voice. "Try again?"

  


Alex nodded and smiled, then leaned forward once more and kissed her lips. With their bodies pressed against each other, breaths grew heavy once more as their mouths moved in tandem, steadily becoming hungrier and sloppier. Alex then rocked her hips into Lena, grinding down between her legs, which led to an exchange of shallow pants and breathy moans. The redhead shifted her body in attempts to gain more leverage, inadvertently causing her knee to slip through between the cushions. And once more, Alex got overzealous. As she leaned on one of her forearms, she allowed one hand to be free to roam down Lena's body, eliciting sharp and sexy gasps from her wife with each caress. However, Alex struggled to maintain her position. A familiar ache was making its presence known. And, it wasn't the good kind of ache. Wear and tear over the years caused her to deal with a case of tennis elbow. 

Focusing harder to ignore the pain and stay on the course of pleasure, Alex persisted. Stubbornly. Eventually though, she was no match as her arm gave suddenly, causing Alex to once more fall flat on top of Lena; another head-on-head collision. Except this time, Alex had accidentally bit into Lena's lip as she fell forward.

  


"Oh my god, Lee! I'm sorry, I—"

"Alex, shhh, it's okay."

  


Lena shook her head, slightly dismayed, but not bothered. She smiled and licked at her lip.

  


"This isn't the first time you've bitten down on me," she flirted. "This time was just... unexpected and not quite as sexy," she continued, taunting Alex slightly.

"I'm sorry...," Alex responded with a tinge of embarrassment. "Are you okay? My elbow gave and—"

"Darling, shhh," she said, placing two fingers on Alex's lips to quiet down her panic. "I'm more resilient than you think. My concern though, is you. Are you alright?"

"It's just my elbow acting up again, I'm fine," Alex brushed off. Her ego was taking a beating that night, but she wasn't about to let those misfortunes kill off the mood.

"Maybe we should just go to bed? This couch _is_ comfortable, but it isn't the most... plentiful in terms of space."

"Nah, we're fine here. We've done it before..."

  


With the weight of Alex's frame now solely on top of Lena's, she tilted her head down easily and placed a soft kiss on Lena's lips, purposefully allowing the tip of her tongue to glide along Lena's, to soothe the injury she inflicted. Once more, Alex took control, leading the efforts of their intimate engagement. The lack of room on the couch used to be maneuverable in their youth, but now... not so much. Alex attempted to shift her weight onto her other arm, hoping to ease things and not smother Lena. Continuing with the same line of thinking, she carefully brushed away Lena's silken, black locks from the cushion, hoping to prevent accidentally pulling her hair and cause yet another embarrassing scenario. However, as she did so, she underestimated the distance of the cushion's edge, catching the barely supported area with most of her weight, while her knee was locked in between the cushions. The whole debacle threw off her balance, which caused her to body to careen off the side. In the midst of it, she reacted, grabbed hold onto the side of Lena's hip to hold her up, but physics was not playing to her favor. In one comical and clumsy turn of events, Alex fell off the couch, knocked the tip of the popcorn bowl over and took Lena down with her. With a thud and a bombardment of buttery kernels, they were both on the floor, with Lena landing on Alex's torso. The two couldn't help but laugh. Alex threw her arm over her eyes, chuckling at her god forsaken luck.

  


"I... cannot believe how bad that all turned out," Alex huffed incredulously from beneath the cover of her forearm.

"It was an... interesting attempt, Alex," Lena teased. However, despite the tragedies, she found the entire thing endearing. It was her Alex, bold and confident, juxtaposed with the soft and clumsiness her persona also encompassed.

"I guess, you were right about the whole going to bed thing instead," Alex relented, dropping her arm from her eyes, braving herself to take a look at Lena's possibly disappointed face. However, all she saw was the soft glow of Lena's smile, unhindered. It was warm, and the corners of her eyes crinkled, as those green orbs twinkled.

"One day, Alexandra Danvers, you will learn to listen to me," she teased as she sat up and straddled Alex's hips. She picked up a kernel off of the ground and tossed it playfully at Alex's face. 

  


Alex felt the embarrassment melt away. Lena was comfortable with her, despite her clumsiness, even after all these years, and didn't show a shred of remorse. Smirking, Alex's hand, hidden from view, slowly gathered a fistful of the fallen popcorn. Then, without warning, threw it at Lena, covering her in a sprinkling of buttered morsels and dustings of salt.

  


"Tag. I love you," Alex giggled. 

  


Lena shook her head and glared, and mimicked Alex's movements. But, to up the ante, grabbed two handfuls of the discarded kernels and threw it back at her as she giggled.

  


"Love you back."

  



End file.
